


Darkness Lost In Light 隐于纯白之暗（by stepOnMeZenos）译文

by budingdoufu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: Gen, 主要角色死亡, 罪恕的百岁山
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu
Summary: 另一条时间线上你无法控制光之泛滥，而芝诺斯前来搜寻你的下落。
Relationships: 光芝诺, 无差 - Relationship, 芝诺光
Kudos: 7





	Darkness Lost In Light 隐于纯白之暗（by stepOnMeZenos）译文

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darkness Lost In Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141683) by [stepOnMeZenos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepOnMeZenos/pseuds/stepOnMeZenos). 



> 原作：stepOnMeZenos  
> 地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/23141683

总而言之，去另一个世界旅行比芝诺斯想象的简单多了。

扔下自己的肉身就有些……对，不愉快。超越之力把他从刚夺回的身体上撕了下来，扔进时空狭缝踹到一个光泛滥的世界，他可没法享受这种灭顶之痛。身体还没准就趴在皇宫地板上紧挨着父亲的尸首，但这无关紧要，反正他现在也用不着了。

如果他的朋友不在此处，不和他挑战超越极限，要这具天赋异禀的身体又有何用？

芝诺斯在异世界睁开眼睛那刻，就知道这个世界即将灭亡。光芒充斥着每一处缝隙，接连不断地吞噬生命。他目睹光泛滥愈演愈烈，彩色世界变成满目单调的的白色。孤魂附近的遗体变成新的怪物，可这些东西不值得芝诺斯猎杀，他是为另一个猎物而来的。

他在附近几个为数不多的活人中挑出一个不那么凄惨的，侵入对方夺取身体。芝诺斯花了好长时间调整外壳，使其接近自己原来的肉身，所幸结果令他满意。这样就不会妨碍接下来的狩猎。

（至于被取代的灵魂则永远消失在无尽光中。）

刚换上的肉身视野总有些奇特，芝诺斯注意到光来自东边，水晶塔废墟附近。他的猎物就在那里，想到这里心跳便开始加快。高塔在无情的光芒中依然熠熠生辉，尽管看上去满目疮痍——一座巍峨的废墟。正好可以当作终幕之战的舞台，他朋友可真会挑地方。

唯一遗憾的是他进入这个世界的着陆点离水晶塔太远，毕竟从原初世界一路精确定位非常困难。可能得走一天才能到达，不过他已经不需要再走路了。从第一次死亡后在体内显现出的众多能力中，魔法传送是最方便的技能。不仅可以在眨眼间缩短距离也可以让光之战士面临新的挑战，例如战场上对方将如何应对自己施展瞬移、突然绕到身后发动攻击。

如果有目击者存在可能会疑惑光泛滥的世界里突然爆发出的一缕黑暗，可芝诺斯抵达郊区也没发现活人，只有失去自我意识的野兽。战争的痕迹仍残留于此，破破烂烂的武器到处都是，建筑倾倒，大地化为焦土。原住民们也许拼死反击过一段时间这个世界才被光完全吞噬，但看来也没有反抗多久，事实上这里已经没有活人。

当然只要他最重要的猎物来了，一切很快就会结束，无论这里曾经住过多少无关紧要的小喽啰，他们都无法与那个人相抗衡。

从芝诺斯所处的地方看，充斥天地的光更加强烈，他看到耀眼的光芒自水晶塔底部升起，仿佛太阳肯屈尊降临到地面。他已经很接近自己心爱的猎物了。

残存的一些渣滓试图挡住去路，芝诺斯三两下就把它们处理掉。越接近水晶塔脚步就越快，抵达破损的以太之光时几乎是在奔跑。视线越过残垣，现在即使用正常视力也能看见里面是什么景象。

他和他的朋友之间还有最后一个障碍。这是另一个外形轻度扭曲的生物，比其他生物娇小也基本看得出人形，如果不考虑它有着超长的手臂，巨大的爪子固定在几乎不能称为手的畸形团块上的话。与其他怪物单调的白色外观不同，这只身上遍布了水晶塔风格的蓝色水晶。莫非是离水晶塔太近了。芝诺斯并不知晓其中缘由。据他所知，它可能会感染附近的人，不过似乎并没有影响到他最亲爱的猎物。

芝诺斯走进广场时小个子怪物转身冲向他，莫非是想来阻止？这些生物当真没有学习能力吗，否则它早该意识到芝诺斯一路踏着城内尸体走来，自己的攻击根本无法阻挡对方。

尽管如此它仍发动了攻击，闪烁着某种芝诺斯无法辨认的魔力的扭曲爪子猛击向他。芝诺斯轻而易举地回避，爪子在他的剑下粉碎，那个生物咆哮着听起来像在说话，也许只是芝诺斯的想象。

而亲爱的友人一动不动。是在考验他吗，看他能不能战胜眼前的守护者？

既然如此，芝诺斯绝不会否定他朋友的心意。

水晶怪物躺在芝诺斯脚下，四肢粉碎再也不能动弹。奇怪的是它含混不清的吐字现在更容易辨认，“光之战士”几个字让芝诺斯略一停顿。

铠甲靴随即踩碎了怪物的脑袋，那个名号不应该从它嘴里出现，这会贬低他的友人。

最后一件麻烦事解决后，芝诺斯转过身来凝望着真正的目标。何等耀眼夺目，灼热的光线汇聚、集中，被骨质皇冠和光之战士背后长出的硕大六翼增幅。

芝诺斯从未如此惊叹，友人在这个世界获得这等强大的力量，正好与他的黑暗之力相对应。

“我的朋友！”他大喊，因为已经完全按自己的需求重塑这个身体，声音听起来和原初世界里没什么两样。他也挺好奇自己如何能轻松迅速地掌握这些技能，不过无所谓，反正战斗结束后就再也不需要它们了。“窃取我身体的小贼告诉我你不会回来，所以我来找你。”

芝诺斯顿了顿，他的朋友没有回应，“我能感受到你散发出的强大，像以前一样为我展示你的尖牙利爪和新的力量……不过看来你不想听废话浪费时间是吗，那就不烦你了。开始厮杀吧，我的朋友、我的敌人、我的爱人。”

芝诺斯提剑指向光之战士，对方果然产生反应。祂巨翼展开，面积与最大的龙翼相仿宽阔得难以想象，旋即举剑指天。那不是芝诺斯所知的武器，也许是新力量的一种表现，如同那副新姿态。

光之战士剑尖出现一点寒芒，随即猛然爆发，砸在芝诺斯勉强来得及竖起的盾牌上。光芒没有穿透盾牌，但仅仅是撞击的力量就把人甩到墙上。芝诺斯笑着站起来，对，这正是他想要的！

面对光之战士的光辉，芝诺斯也释放出他所能支配的一切黑暗。每道光刃都会被剑锋打偏或劈碎，而每当芝诺斯靠近它们时无尽光就会驱散黑暗。他们的打斗二度摧毁城市废墟，可即使只有水晶塔残留，他们依然继续战斗。

芝诺斯体会到了无上幸福，他俩最后终于实现自己构想已久的故事。

正如所有史诗终有尾声，他们的神话也必须结束。芝诺斯可能精疲力竭，又或许稍稍走了个神，一道偏离的闪光打穿盾牌直接贯入胸膛。

肌肉突然僵硬，他跪倒在地，武器脱手呛啷落地，举起颤抖的手触碰伤口。它在扩散，光和热缓慢蔓延至全身，每分每秒都变得更强烈。芝诺斯心中的火被他最爱之人点燃……

光之战士降落在面前。祂也在战斗中受伤，一只翅膀被扯掉，鲜血——不再是红色，而是金黄色的——从伤口涌出染得浑身都是。何等、何等美丽。二人如此靠近，无尽光既抚慰了芝诺斯的心又令他难耐。

“我的挚爱，”芝诺斯喘息着，呼吸困难肺部都难以扩张，“你又一次……打败我。”他抓着光之战士的手握紧，这个动作没有得到回应，但只要他的爱人出现就已足够。“能像这样和你在一起……让我充满了喜悦。比我们上次相遇更令我欢欣。”

视野充斥闪烁的白光，胆汁似的苦涩东西从喉咙里冒出来，咳嗽时白色物质就溅在焦土上形成鲜明对比。

“我现在明白了……这会让我变得同你一般……”芝诺斯笑得从未如此开心过，“真是个好主意。只要这个世界还存在……我们就能在一起，甚至能合为一体。”

闪光的热量在体内延烧成熊熊炼狱烈火，他却拥抱它——甚至是珍爱它。这是他整个世界里最亲爱的、最紧密的、全世界最好的朋友（相信在所有平行世界里都一样）送的礼物。尽管它让芝诺斯无法呼吸，化为液体的光芒让他窒息，但愉悦填满了他的四肢百骸，就如同挚爱的光辉正对他做的那般。芝诺斯失焦的视线里，光之战士似乎被描上一圈闪光的光环，非常衬祂。哪怕在那些最令人生畏的荣耀时刻，也从未有他人见过此等光景。他们永远不会从别处有幸得到这种敬畏……

“不会让我等太久吧？”芝诺斯颤抖着大笑，四肢又开始抽搐，“在变成你想让我成为的样子之前……能不能最后说几句让我开心的话？”

可是光之战士保持沉默，俯视芝诺斯表情毫无波动。他觉察到某些不同于往常东西。那是什么？不过他再也说不出来了，只要坐在那儿等待转变完成就行不是吗。满眼都是他挚友这一事就已经令人心满意足。

世界安静下来，芝诺斯一切生命体征渐渐消失，可是他感到前所未有的满足。

最后皮肤硬化成苍白甲壳，无尽光完全吞噬了黑暗。

End


End file.
